Dear Katniss
by FFWS
Summary: Hilarious letters from one character to another fly back and forth in this story. For each book, a few characters get the chance to send letters to others about the action in the book. Dear Readers, please check it out.
1. Peeta

**Heyz guyz. **

**These chapters will progress throughout the Hunger Games trilogy. Each book will have maybe five to ten chapters. Each chapter will be a series of letters from one character to another about certain thoughts or feelings. Here's Peeta for The Hunger Games #1!**

Dear Katniss,

Well, we've both been reaped for the 74th annual Hunger Games. I wanted to tell you good luck and I think you're going to win. My mom even said she thought you would be the victor.

By the way, I think you're strong and beautiful and what you did for your sister was wonderful.

Love,

Peeta Mellark

* * *

Dear Haymitch,

Quit being rude! Help us already!

Your tribute,

Peeta Mellark

* * *

Dear Effie,

Yes. I do have good table manners. I grew up in a bakery.

Don't you think Katniss is beautiful?

Cordially,

Peeta Mellark

* * *

Dear Mom,

Will you quit getting on my case about the crush I have on Katniss?!

Love,

Peeta Mellark

* * *

Dear Dad,

You gave Katniss cookies and not me? I love cookies! You gave her my favorite! How could you?

Your son,

Peeta Mellark

* * *

Dear Seneca Crane,

Can I have an 8 for my training score?

Sincerely,

Peeta Mellark

* * *

Dear Katniss,

I want to die as myself. That way, maybe you'll respect me for once in my life!

Love,

Peeta Mellark

* * *

Dear Katniss,

I love you.

Love,

Peeta Mellark

* * *

Dear Cato,

Ack! Don't kill me! Can I be in the Careers? I know all of Katniss's secrets!

A Very Thankful Peeta Mellark

* * *

Dear Katniss

I'm dying. By a stream. In case you'd like to know.

Love,

Peeta Mellark

* * *

Dear Katniss,

I love you. Your eyes are gorgeous and your voice and hair...I love you, darling.

Peeta Mellark

* * *

Dear Haymitch,

YOU SENT KATNISS STUFF AND NOT ME? YOU BIG, FAT, DRUNK JERK!

Your Angry Tribute,

Peeta Mellark

* * *

Dear Katniss,

I guess how you acted was all for the Games. Well...what's going to be left when we get home?

Love,

Peeta Mellark

**That wraps up Peeta's point of view in the first book! Look for a new update soon!**


	2. Cato

**Thanks for the awesome review I got! (I'll check out your story!) This next chapter will be...*dun dun dun***

**Also, my reviewer mentioned there were lots of stories like this. *swallow* I'd like it to be clear I HAVEN'T READ ANY STORIES LIKE THIS. If I'm copying anyone too strongly, please let me know and I will change it, or even delete my story if somebody feels very strongly about it.**

**Now...**

**CATO'S LETTERS!**

* * *

Dear Mom,

I'm volunteering today at the reaping! See you in a month or two!

Your son,

Cato

* * *

Dear Clove,

Daaaaang, girl, you're cute. Hope we spend lots of time together in the next few weeks. *wiggles eyebrows*

Cato

* * *

Dear Marvel, Clove, Glimmer, and Random Girl From District Four,

Let's form an alliance, y'all.

Hate,

Cato

* * *

Dear Katniss,

HOW DARE YOU OUTSCORE ME IN TRAINING?!

A Very Angry Cato

* * *

Dear Cato,

Honey, please stop swearing on National Television.

Love,

Your Mommy

* * *

Dear Mommy,

I miss you!

Love,

Cato

* * *

Dear Random Boy From District 4,

I HAVE HAD IT! DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!

Love,

Cato

* * *

Dear Random Boy From District Four and Mommy,

Sorry, I got your letters mixed up.

Love,

Cato

* * *

Dear Peeta,

FINE, you can be in our alliance. Just tell us all about Katniss...*Evil laugh*

Love,

Cato

* * *

Dear Katniss,

Okay, I'm going to wait you out, even though I could chop this tree down, as well as BURN it down. But I won't. So you love me yet?

Die,

Cato

* * *

Dear Clove,

No! I love you! Don't die!

Love,

Cato

* * *

Dear Thresh,

DIIIIIIEEEEEEE!

Love,

Cato

* * *

Dear Clove and Thresh,

Sorry, I got your letters mixed up.

Love,

Cato.

* * *

Dear Seneca Crane,

SERIOUSLY?! You HAVE to kill me?!

Love, Cato


	3. Haymitch

**Here's HAYMITCH for The Hunger Games #1!**

Dear Katniss,

Yo, sweetheart, ya got reaped. Here's some advice: stay alive.

Haymitch

* * *

Dear Peeta,

Hope you don't mind I'm going to send the girl all the sponsor gifts. I know you're modest, so I figure it's okay that I completely ignore you in the arena.

Your mentor,

Haymitch

* * *

Dear Effie,

The dang tributes don't care about table manners!

Don't you think Katniss is beautiful?

Haymitch

* * *

Dear Mom,

Why didn't I commit suicide in the arena? Mentoring SUCKS!

Love,

Haymitch

* * *

Dear Seneca Crane,

Please. My tributes are hopeless. Can you try to give them decent scores?

Love,

Haymitch

* * *

Dear Katniss and Peeta,

I hate you both, put please just try to stay alive.

Sincerely,

Haymitch Abernathy

* * *

Dear Brutus,

Tell that Cato kid to ally with my tribute Peeta. He'll be helpful, I promise.

Love,

Haymitch

* * *

Dear Katniss,

SWEETHEART, YOU'RE SITTING IN A POND. STOP DYING OF THIRST.

* * *

Dear Peeta,

I know, I know. I see you over there dying, starving, and terribly ill. But I picked Katniss, so YOU AIN'T GETTIN' NOTHIN'!

Plus, I need to go potty now.

A Lazy Haymitch

* * *

Dear Rue,

You're making my tribute vulnerable by making her roll around in the open crying her eyes out! WHAT IS UP WITH YOU? I don't care if you're dead; you're not being a very good ally! She could get killed any minute!

Haymitch

* * *

Dear Katniss,

Get the freak out of that spot! I don't care that Rue's dead!

Your Angry Mentor,

Haymitch Abernathy

* * *

Dear Seneca Crane,

Let both my tributes live. Please.

Your Begging Citizen,

Haymitch Abernathy

* * *

Dear Katniss,

Listen, I know you just won the Games. But now everyone's trying to kill you STILL. Great life, huh?

Love,

Haymitch


	4. Prim

**Now...**

**PRIM'S LETTERS!**

* * *

Dear Katniss,

I'm scared! As usual!

Love,

Prim

* * *

Dear Mommy,

Don't worry, Katniss will stop being a jerkface about everything eventually...I hope...

Love,

Prim

* * *

Dear Effie,

...did you just call my name?

Your possible tribute,

Primrose Everdeen

* * *

Dear Katniss,

NO, KATNISS! YOU CAN'T GO!

Love,

Prim

* * *

Dear Gale,

PUT! ME! DOWN!

Quite Indignantly,

Prim Everdeen

* * *

Dear Haymitch,

Take good care of Kat, please, Mister Abernathy?

Love,

Primrose Everdeen

* * *

Dear Peeta,

All right. I already gave this talk to Gale, so let's go.

NO MESSIN' AROUND WITH MAH SISTA. You betta' treat her like you'd treat any gal; with honor and respect.

Love,

Your NEW SISTER IN LAW! *squeals*

Primrose Everdeen

* * *

Dear Random Boy From District Four,

You know, Cato's right behind you.

Hope you had a good life,

Primrose Everdeen

* * *

Dear Peeta,

DON'T. LISTEN. TO. CATO. He will MANIPULATE you into telling the truth about Katniss!

'Course, he's not very smart. Meh, who cares if everybody dies. IT'S LIFE.

Love,

Prim Everdeen

* * *

Dear Rue,

Sweetness and innocence. I love how Suzanne Collins described us as being, like, 60 pounds, which means we are about 4'7" and all skin and bones. Just an interesting factoid.

Love ya,

Katniss's Little Sister, Primrose Everdeen

* * *

Dear Seneca Crane,

Wow, those mutts are cute.

That Girl You Tried To Kill By Reaping Her For The 74th Annual Hunger Games,

PRIMROSEEEEE EVERDEEN

* * *

Dear Peeta,

WHY YOU MAKE OUT WITH MA SISTA LIKE THAT? I WARNED YOU!

A Very Angry Prim

* * *

Dear Katniss,

DON'T EAT THE BERRIES! DON'T KILL YOURSELF!

Love,

Prim

* * *

Dear Katniss,

Cool. You won. Now go hunting, I'm starving.

Love,

Prim


End file.
